


wrapped around you

by SinginInTheRaine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Sex, Sparring, Vaginal Fingering, superheroes to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/pseuds/SinginInTheRaine
Summary: There is nothing like a truth lasso to change sparring into ... well, intothis.





	wrapped around you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dire_quail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dire_quail/gifts).

It felt good to not hold back, to rush full-speed at another person, to hold on to her shoulders as she shoved her backward through the air, hitting the side of the cliff, causing the mountain above to shake.

It felt good to see the arm swinging toward her, to actually see the rush of the force behind it, to hold up her own arms to stop her.

It felt good to use all her strength to stop the fist from hitting her in the face, to stop herself from crashing into the ground far below.

It all just felt so good.

Kara darted through the air, weaving and twirling, trying to shove Diana off balance, trying to get the upper hand. But Diana was fast, so fast, and she seemed to be able to read Kara like no one else had ever been able to. It made Kara want to hit harder, fly faster, maneuver more gracefully.

She didn’t know how long they had been at it. It could have been hours or maybe minutes, but Kara laughed as she flew, feeling somehow lighter and stronger than she had in a long time. She had never had someone like her to spar with before — she had flown against Barry as he ran and once upon a time she had fought with Mon-El and there were the many times she had sparred with Clark, but this … this was like nothing else.

She could just be her when she was out here, surrounded by nothing but land, giving Diana as much as she could and still not being enough to measure up to her, and still not caring that she couldn’t. All she wanted to do was spend time with her and spar with her and laugh with her and touch her …

Kara was so lost in her thoughts, she didn’t even notice the lasso in Diana’s hands, not until it was wrapped around her and she was struggling in its grasp, floating in air, the lasso tight around her mid-section and her arms.

She mock glared down at Diana. “That’s not fair!” she said, and she knew it had come out in a bit of a whine, but she found she didn’t care because Diana was grinning up at her.

“I have a few questions to ask of you, Kara Danvers,” she said, and Kara felt her heart skip a beat. She knew what this lasso that was wrapped around her was, she knew of its powers. She had seen Diana use it on many unsuspecting people before, but that had always been on the ones on the wrong side of the law, to get to the truth of where the drugs were, the kidnapped aliens were, the children were.

She had never seen Diana just use it on someone just because. And she felt her breath catch in her lungs and her heart flutter nervously, but she cocked her head and grinned smugly and fought hard to play it off.

“Oh, you do, do you?”

“I do,” Diana said simply. “You see, I think you like me, and I want to know if that’s true.”

Oh, that was not fair.

“Of course I like you,” Kara answered. “You know that. We’re friends.”

“That’s not what I mean, Kara Danvers, and you know it.”

Kara fought hard against the lasso not to answer.

“Do you remember when we met?” Diana said, still staring up at Kara as she dangled from the lasso in mid-air.

“Of course,” Kara breathed. It had been at a gala in Metropolis to honor Clark for the investigative story he had written that had ended up bringing down a ring of drug smugglers who were also smuggling in alien children. Diana had been there, dressed in a simple black dress. She had come up to Clark to congratulate him while Kara was standing next to him talking to Lois. He had introduced the two of them, and then later that night, when he and Lois were back at their apartment, he had told Kara who Diana really was.

“What did you think of me?” Diana asked her now. “Before you knew who I was.”

“I thought you were beautiful,” Kara answered instantly, and she felt herself start to blush a little, up in the air with the lasso squeezing her without care. “And stylish.”

“And what did you think of me when you knew who I was?”

Kara sucked in air. She remembered the first time she had seen Diana in her uniform. It had been months after the gala, but she was again at Clark’s and Lois’ apartment, helping them re-paint their living room. They’d had the television on, and they had seen it on there, a green cloud burrowing over half the city. They had taken off almost immediately, and when they had arrived, they had found Diana, practically glowing as she fought with a shapeless form in the middle of the smoke.

Kara had almost forgotten how to breathe as she had watched her, and she remembered Clark actually nudging her shoulder. “Are we going to do this?” he had said.

Kara looked at Diana now, not that she seemed to be able to avoid her eyes. “I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life.”

“And did you want me?” Diana said. “All of me?”

“Yes,” Kara whispered, and she felt the flood of color that had just barely started before surge all the way through her body, coloring her cheeks and her neck and her chest a bright pink.

“Do you want me now?” Diana asked.

“Oh … God …. Yes.” Kara practically choked on the words as Diana smiled. She began to lower her arm, lowering the lasso and Kara with it, inch by inch, her eyes focused on Kara the whole time and Kara’s whole body warm with embarrassment and arousal.

When Kara’s feet touched the ground, Diana stepped closer to her, the lasso still just as tight around her as it was before.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Diana said. 

Kara thought about the dreams she’d been having, about how she had woken up in the middle of the night, aching to press her lips to Diana’s, to feel Diana’s hands on her body.

“Yes,” she said, almost breathlessly.

Diana stepped even closer and then bent her head, brushing her lips against Kara’s, but not for long enough. Kara only got a slight whisper of the warm, soft flesh before it was gone, and she felt her body shudder.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Diana asked.

This time Kara nodded her head. “Yes,” she said, almost desperately.

Diana’s hand, the one not holding the lasso, came out and she placed it on Kara’s cheek. It was so warm, Kara almost felt like she was burning up from the inside.

And then the hand was gone, and Kara was gasping with a desperate ache.

“Do you want me to undress you?” Diana said. “To lay you down, naked, on the ground, right here, and then have my way with you?”

Kara thought her eyes were going to roll back in her head with the ache that went through her body at Diana’s words.

“Yes,” she moaned. “Oh god, yes.”

There was a rush of wind around Kara, and then the lasso was gone, and she was standing in front of Diana, her knees weak, her cheeks aflame, her body filled with an ache that only one thing could satisfy.

Diana stepped even closer to her, so close they were almost touching. She could see the beads of sweat glistening on Diana’s clavicle, could see the small rise and fall of her bosom as she breathed, could feel Diana’s dark eyes penetrating her soul, and she moaned again, just because.

And then Diana’s hands — those warm, gentle, strong hands — were on Kara’s shoulders and Kara was so overcome with the sensation, so happy to have Diana touching her again, that it took her a few moments to realize that Diana was pulling her uniform off her shoulders and down her arms and then she was pulling it over her breasts and down her stomach and then down her legs and then Kara was standing in front of her in just a bra and cotton panties and she flushed again when she realized they didn’t even match because she had thought she was spending the day sparring and she had never thought — hoped, dreamed — it was going to be spent like this.

But Diana didn’t seem to care. She just smiled gently at Kara and then flicked her finger, and Kara felt her bra practically slip off her chest, and she moaned again as her heart started pounding ruthlessly against her rib cage.

Was this really happening? This really was happening?

She could barely stay standing as Diana reached down, but instead of pulling down Kara’s underwear, she slipped two fingers between Kara’s legs, and Kara groaned as a jolt went through her whole body and her legs shook. She spread her legs apart just so she could remain standing, but Diana smirked at her when she did and rubbed her fingers harder.

Kara moaned again, and then again as Diana’s fingers slipped underneath Kara’s underwear and now she was stroking her, skin to skin. Kara felt simultaneously weak and hot and overwhelmed, and she focused on trying to breathe as Diana’s fingers explored her body, rubbing hard between Kara’s legs and making her see spots.

And then Kara felt it — a long, slim finger sliding up inside her body — and her legs finally gave way. She toppled forward on to Diana, practically hanging over Diana’s shoulder but Diana’s finger inside her didn’t stop moving. In fact, it seemed to press in deeper, and Kara’s legs shook. She bent her head and closed her eyes and leaned her weight against Diana as Diana fucked her hard with her finger, and then Kara felt the familiar weight in her gut and she tried to move her hips but she had no energy left and all she could do was lay against Diana as Diana’s finger worked her over, her whole body growing tense and taut, and then a cry was escaping from Kara’s mouth and she felt her body shaking as a way of pleasure crashed over her.

Diana took pity on her then, removing her finger from under Kara’s underwear and using her hands to lay Kara out on the ground.

Diana looked down at her and smiled. “I find you beautiful, too, Kara Danvers,” she said, and Kara had no words as Diana leaned down and pulled Kara’s, now very wet, underwear down her legs, tossing it somewhere far behind her and then using her hands to grip Kara’s thighs and spread her wide.

“You are so wet for me,” Diana said softly, and Kara wanted to cry at the truth in her words. Her hips bucked up instead and Diana laughed.

“Oh, Kara,” she said. “We are going to have so much fun.”

She bent down beside Kara, her hands going to Kara’s breasts, taking them into her soft hands and squeezing them.

Kara moaned and her hips bucked again, and this time she thought she felt a tear form in the corner of her eye. She had never felt like this before, had never felt this way for anyone before, and all she wanted was Diana to touch her, inside and out, for Diana to taste her, to fuck her, to make her come, over and over and over. And then she wanted to return the favor, to explore Diana’s body, to touch her all over, to watch her face as she made her orgasm.

It was all she wanted. It was almost like it was all she had ever wanted.

“Don’t worry, Kara,” Diana whispered, her breathe ghosting over Kara’s face, and Kara realized, way too late, that she had spoken out loud. “I want that too.”

And then she bent down, cupping Kara with her mouth, and there was no reason left in the world for Kara to care about anything else but Diana. 

So she didn’t.


End file.
